The primary objective of this study is to compare the safety and efficacy of human anti-CMV monoclonal antibody plus active primary treatment vs. matched placebo plus active primary treatment, for both newly diagnosed and relapsed CMV retinitis in patients with AIDS. Study endpoints include change in CMV virologic load and time to progression of retinitis. Additiona outcome measures mortality, change in visual acuity and change in visual fields.